Attack Geometry I
by Defiant.Anjeru
Summary: Attack geometry; the spatial relationship between an attacking pilot and his quarry. How close is too close? Jeff "Joker" Moreau was the best damn pilot in the whole Alliance and he was about to meet his match in a small, red-haired marine who was already a legend. Exploratory fiction - Joker/Fem!Shep pairing. Part I covers their relationship throughout Mass Effect One.
1. First Impressions

**A/N: **This is being reposted and somewhat revamped. The first chapter is completely new – because I've decided to take this story much, much further than it's original intention. This is going to be my story, through mass effect I and III, of Joker and Shepard's romance. I really hope you'll all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **Bioware owns Mass Effect.

* * *

**First Impressions**

* * *

Vika Shepard. That was her name, although everyone she met tended to just call her Shepard. Every single person in the Alliance knew that name, even though the woman herself was only 29 years old. A whole year older than himself; sure he had his own accomplishments, but Shepard, she was a whole different story. She had survived her colony being invaded by batarian slavers when she was only a teenager. On top of that, she had rallied a whole colony to fight batarian invaders when she was supposed to be on shore leave. Different story all together.

And now she was being stationed to the Normandy, at the Captain's behest. Anderson was a bit of a hard ass but the man was one to be respected. Next to Shepard, David Anderson was another name of the Alliance that was well known. Hell, they were one shy of having a legend trio aboard the Normandy – the only one missing would have been Admiral Hackett. Far as he knew though it was the Admiral, Anderson, and Earth Councilor Udina, who had decided to station Shepard.

That alone made him think that something big was going down.

The fact that a turian spectre was on board didn't help.

He didn't particularly care though. They wouldn't have stationed Shepard if they didn't need her for something and well, whatever it was, probably worth getting to meet the Commander.

"You must be Joker," said a softly feminine voice from behind him.

Joker adjusted his hat and turned enough to see the armored woman standing beside his chair. She grinned and he blinked, taken aback. Well, she certainly wasn't what he'd expected. She was pale, ghostly almost, standing at maybe five feet, seven inches. She was small, though he could see the lean muscles in the way she held herself. Shockingly red hair curled around her face, coming to a curled tip at her chin. Bright blue eyes, framed by red lashes, stared at him and were filled with amusement. Freckles dotted her cheeks and her nose, almost cutely.

This...this was the great Commander Shepard? Besides the few scars on her face and the heavy armor, she looked like any normal girl.

"Is there something on my face?"

"Uh. What?"

"Your staring," she pointed out, trying not to be too amused.

"Oh...oh! I'm sorry, Commander!" He snapped off a salute, almost on reflex. "You aren't exactly..."

"What you expected," she finished for him. She smirked and straightened as she tucked some of that errant red hair behind her ear. "I get that a lot."

"I see you've met our pilot," Anderson said from behind them. Shepard turned and nodded, standing with her hands respectively folded behind her back. "He's the best – like you. And trust me, he'll let you know it."

"Hey now," Joker cut in, almost insulted. Almost.

"Come now Joker, don't be modest," Shepard teased. Joker once again blinked, then eyed the Commander with growing suspicion. "It's okay. I _am _the best. If you are too, well then, we'll make a great team. Anderson, you wanted to speak with me?"

"Ah, yes. Come with me." Anderson waved her after him and they disappeared through the CIC, though Joker wasn't able to take his eyes off of the Commander until she was gone from his line of vision. Seriously, _that _couldn't be Commander Shepard.

"Was that her?" Joker adjusted his line of vision in time to see Alenko making his way into the cockpit. He took the seat beside Joker and they both turned back to the controls.

"Yeah, that was Shepard," Joker acknowledged as he adjusted their flight coordinates. "The relay is hot. Acquiring approach vector. All stations secure for transit. The board is green. Approach run has begun." He coaxed the ship toward the relay as two bodies came onto deck. A quick glance alerted him to the turian spectre and Shepard's presence. His baby floated up beside the relay and in an instant, it locked on the ship, prepping them for jump. "Hitting the relay in 3...2...1."

Weightlessness gripped them and, for that split second, it felt like the ground just dropped from beneath their feet. Those who weren't used to relay jumps could very well get sick. It was something you had to get used to. But Shepard and Nihlus were unaffected as they appeared in a different system. He brought up the system analysis statistics, reading them off as he went; "Thrusters...check. Navigation...check. Internal emissions sink engaged. All systems online. Drift...just under 1500 K."

"1500 is good. Your captain will be pleased." Nihlus uncrossed his arms and nodded his approval before he turned and left the cock pit.

"I hate that guy," Joker grumbled.

"Nihlus gave you a compliment...so you hate him?" Alenko rose a brow, giving him that 'stop being so snarky' look.

"You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom? That's good. I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead. So that's incredible!" Joker shook his head and shrugged. "Besides, spectres are trouble. I don't like having him on board. Call me paranoid."

"You're paranoid," Kaidan replied, saying exactly what Joker had told him to. Smartass. "The Council helped fund this project. They have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment."

"Yeah, that is the official story. But only an idiot believes the official story." He glanced up at Shepard, wondering what she had to say about all this.

She half-smiled and asked, "you're the type that always expects the worst, aren't you?"

He blinked and then half-smiled back. "Well, bad feelings are an occupational hazard. We don't go anywhere unless there's a good reason. So, what are we doing here?"

"Joker," Anderson's voice filtered through the comm, "status report."

"Just cleared the mass relay, Captain. Stealth systems engaged. Everything looks solid."

"Good," Joker could imagine him crossing his arms and nodding, "find a comm buoy and link us into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime."

"Aye-aye, Captain. Better brace yourself, sir. I think Nihlus is headed your way," Joker warned.

"He's already here, Lieutenant." Joker sighed and shook his head. "Tell Commander Shepard to meet me in the comm room for a debriefing."

As the comm link died, he turned toward Shepard. "You get that, Commander?"

"I'm on my way," she acknowledged with a nod.

"Pfft, is it me or does the captain always sound a little pissed off?" Joker mumbled.

"Only when he's talking to you, Joker," Alenko said.

Joker almost flushed red to his ears as he heard Shepard's amused laughter leaving the cock pit. He would find a way to get Alenko back for that one. He made a mental note to do so later. Nothing like good old pranks. He just had to think of the perfect one for his biotic comrade. Was Shepard biotic? He didn't remember reading anything about her being able to use biotics.

"Are we patched in?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Patching in now." Joker adjusted the controls and patched their comm systems into the comm buoy. Almost immediately, an urgent message blipped into his screen and he brought it up. He and Alenko watched it in concerned silence. It was obvious something was wrong. What the hell was that ship in the vid? He shook his head and, after giving Alenko an 'I told you so' glare, he activated the comm. "Captain! We've got a problem!"

Anderson's response was immediate. "What's wrong, Joker?"

"Transmission from Eden Prime, sir. You better see this!" Hell, he _needed _to see this.

"Bring it up on screen," he instructed.

Joker did so, patching into the briefing room projection screen to show the emergency transmission. He waited, watched the vid as it played through. When it cut to static, he said, "everything cuts out after that. No comm traffic at all. Just goes dead. There's nothing."

"Reverse and hold at 38.5."

They all were left staring at the alien vessel once Joker reversed the vid. Just looking at it gave him the heebie jeebies. He'd never seen anything like it. He was reminded of what he'd said to Shepard; bad feelings were an occupational hazard. If that were true, then the bad feeling he was getting now was going to be one hell of a hazard.

"Status report," Anderson demanded after a long moment of stunned silence.

"Seventeen minutes out, Captain. No other Alliance ships in the area."

"Take us in, Joker. Fast and quiet. This mission just got a lot more complicated."

"No shit," Joker breathed once the comm cut. "I told you something was up."

"Lucky guess," Alenko mumbled. "Sticky situation aside, we do get to see Shepard in action."

Alenko had a point. Who didn't want to see the great Commander Shepard in action?


	2. Eden Prime

**Disclaimer: **Belongs to Bioware, not me, or else Joker would have been a LI.

* * *

**Eden Prime**

* * *

There's something you come to understand. Your life was one thing when you chose to be a marine. And it wasn't a trick answer. It was a very clear one – your life became a battlefield. Where you went, what you said, whatever you did, that's just how it was. Vika Shepard knew that better than most. Before she became a marine, her home was a battlefield. It was why she was such a strong leader – because she vowed to never let Mindoir happen again.

Too bad fate usually had other plans and vows in motion, with no regard to your own.

Eden Prime had become the next Mindoir and Shepard hadn't been able to stop it – batarians or not. The worst part was knowing there wasn't anything she could have done. The emergency vid had shown enough for Shepard to know at least that.

Yet, by the time they reached the turian spectre's corpse, Shepard had had enough. She may have found a survivor – a young woman named Ashley Williams – but the losses weren't acceptable, at least not to Shepard, to even the score. Jenkins hadn't deserved to die. And, despite how little she truly knew Nihlus the turian spectre, he hadn't deserved it either.

Jenkins was the worst though. He'd been so young and excitable, a marine in pep, attitude, and whichever way else it mattered. He'd wanted some action with 'the' Commander Shepard – he'd died for it.

"The dock worker said another spectre shot Nihlus?"

Kaidan, her lieutenant, sounded skeptical. As if one spectre was incapable of gunning down another. To think she'd been told by this dead turian only an hour ago that he was here to evaluate _her _for the spectres. Yet now he was dead, possibly betrayed by a fellow spectre.

"It would appear that way LT," Shepard remarked.

"Do they do this?" While Ashley went on and on about how spectres operated 'outside the law', Shepard simply shrugged. "We won't know until we find this other spectre – Saren."

"Even then it's unlikely," Shepard scoffed. "In my experience they aren't too eager to give themselves away."

"Spectres, Commander? I wasn't aware you had experience with spectres." Did he dare sound intrigued? Shepard had to resist the urge to roll her eyes and smirk.

"Bad guys in general, Alenko. Don't get your hopes up." She wanted to chuckle at his disappointment but she didn't. If only he knew, right? Hell, this whole incident was most likely going to screw up her candidacy. She was going to enjoy the fact she'd been selected at all, while she still could.

"We need to find that beacon, ma'am."

Ashley was right. Paying one last respectful salute to Nihlus, Shepard ordered her squad toward the tram, eagerly killing any geth along the way. Even more so after they tried to set off bombs that would level the entire colony. Too bad for them she had Alenko; while Ashley and Shepard did what they did best, Kaidan found and disarmed each one.

Unfortunately, Saren was nowhere to be found once they eliminated the lingering geth threat. At least they found the beacon in one, well off piece. There was no damage as far as she could see.

"Shepard to the Normandy; do you copy?"

Joker's response was almost immediate. "Aye-aye Commander. It's good to hear your voice. I hate radio silence – too much nail biting. Good to know you're all in one piece." His teasing might have been funny, if it didn't drive home the reminder that they _weren't all _in one piece.

"Not quite, Joker," she sighed, "Nihlus and Jenkins are...KIA."

"Alright Commander, the joke is on Joker. Haha, good one!"

"It's not a joke!" She snapped the words more harshly than she meant to. After a moment, she let out a deep breath and tried again. "It's...really not a joke. Relay the information to Anderson and let him know that we've secured the beacon –" she broke off as she turned to gaze at Kaidan and Ashley. Something had grabbed hold of Kaidan and he was struggling to tear himself from whatever field the beacon was using to pull him in.

She was _not _going to lose two men, not today!

She dropped the comm call and ran, wrapping her arms around Kaidan's waist with all of her strength – which was saying a lot. Gritting her teeth, she dragged her feet across the ground to halt the pull, long enough to use every bit of her power to throw him free. It worked, but the instant he was released, the unseen force locked onto Shepard and dragged her forward in Kaidan's place. More like ripped her forward in his place.

She heard voices, screams, saw flashes, and felt unmeasurable pain – her senses were overloaded by the sheer amount of the bombardment. The images were some kind of warning that she couldn't quite grasp, images of disaster and death and of _something _wiping out all life in the galaxy.

Then...then there was nothing, just sweet, blissful darkness.

* * *

Battlefields were a tricky thing. Sure that was a cheap saying from a pilot with brittle bone disease, but it wasn't as if he didn't have battles of his own to fight. It was up to him to make sure Shepard and the others both arrived and escaped their destination in one piece.

Shepard took care of everything else ground side, though Joker was uncomfortable with turians spectre's presence.

Uncomfortable, yeah, but it wasn't as if he hated the guy – he just knew that following someone who operated 'outside of the law' wasn't exactly the way to go. The Alliance was big on their regulations.

That hadn't meant he'd wanted to see Nihlus dead. He sure as hell hadn't wanted Jenkins to die. The kid was infectious, always got Joker to smile whether he intended to or not. Now, now he was just another corpse on Eden Prime – another statistical number in the colony's death toll.

The kid deserved better than that.

He was sure Shepard was going to do right by him though and when he saw her talking to Anderson in the CIC after recovering from the incident with the beacon, he knew she would. Eventually she wandered her way up toward his seat, standing behind him in quiet, nearly unsettling, stillness.

"You need to talk Commander?" He decided to tread carefully. It wasn't as if he and the Commander were best friends or anything, but if she was upset he was willing to listen to her vent.

She didn't answer him right away and he almost decided that she wasn't going to answer him at all when she mumbled, "I don't take losses well."

"We're all going to miss Jenkins, Commander."

"Mmm." She sighed then and tapped him on the shoulder. "The Captain says set a course for the Citadel. Shit is about to hit the fan."

Joker turned to her and grinned. "Another day, another battle, right?"

He considered it a victory when her lips curled enough to hint at a smile. "Right."


	3. Citadel

**A/N: **This twenty-six chapter set is only going to be part 1, and cover their relationship throughout Mass Effect. Two more twenty-six chapter sets will be published, one for their relationship throughout Mass Effect 2 and on for their relationship throughout Mass Effect 3.

**Disclaimer: **Bioware owns the ME 'verse.

* * *

**Citadel**

* * *

Shepard was livid when she returned to the Normandy. She'd only been on the Citadel for an hour, tops. Obviously it hadn't gone well. Not that Joker was surprised; the council was a bunch of scared aliens, filled with selfish desires, with their heads shoved up their...well, you get the idea.

She didn't get much father than the airlock though. He wondered if she knew he was there. After all, most of the crew, besides himself, had gone aboard the Citadel as Captain Anderson had instructed. Joker wanted to avoid talking about his condition with Shepard, at least for a little awhile. It was only a matter of time and she would look at him differently once she knew about it. They always did.

Should he say something? She still hadn't moved from where she stood, fuming. Her fists were clenched tight, as if she wanted to hit something. And hard. Hopefully it wouldn't be him. He didn't doubt that she could break any normal person's bones and the last thing he wanted was another broken bone. For him, that was an all too common thing.

"Uh, Commander?" He turned enough to see her and for her to see him. She showed no outwardly signs of surprise, eyes lifting quickly from the spot on the floor she'd been burning a hole into with her glare. "Council didn't take you accusing one of their agents too well, I take it?"

"You could say that," she mumbled.

"Oh I'm sure they would have loved to take a human's word over a turian's – waiting for it, in fact."

"Joker..."

"Yeah, yeah." He waved his hand dismissively. "So where's Alenko and the new girl, Williams?"

"Shooting the shit, taking a walk," she said with a shrug. "We're going to do our own investigation into Saren, to find the evidence we need to disbar him from the spectres. I told them I would meet them shortly at that bar, in the wards – what's it called? Ah! Chora's Den." She snapped her fingers when she got it. "I needed a few moments to myself." She looked at him curiously then, crossing her arms as she relaxed. "Speaking of which – why are you here? I thought Anderson ordered everyone to take a breather for a couple of hours while we spoke to the Council."

"He did," Joker admitted haltingly with a shrug.

"So – ?"

"So...what are you asking, Commander?" He decided to play ignorant.

Shepard narrowed her eyes, obviously not buying it – the 'avoid the question and play ignorant' technique. "If it weren't for you, we probably wouldn't have made it off Eden Prime in one piece. Well, mostly." She frowned and cleared her throat. "You know you deserve a break too."

"The Normandy is my home," he replied cheekily.

She wasn't buying it still but all she said was, "uh-huh."

Well, at least she wasn't pressing him for an answer. An honest one, anyway. He could be thankful for that. She _would _find out eventually though. She _did _have access to personnel files.

"Thanks," he muttered. Then he grinned. "Feeling better?"

She grinned right along with him. "Surprisingly I am."

"I'm talented that way," he said with a waggle of his eyebrows. She smiled, big, obviously amused.

"Uh-huh."

"What?" He cocked one eyebrow, trying to appear genuinely confused.

"Nothing." Shepard planted her hands on her hips and leaned slight back. "Well, now that I don't have the urge to murder said Council, I should probably go meet Alenko and Williams."

"You better. Nothing worse than a drunk biotic," he deadpanned.

She laughed softly. "Alenko seems to have pretty good self control. Well, mostly. Keep the Normandy safe for the Captain, got it?"

"Aye-aye, ma'am."

Shepard turned and left the Normandy then, decidedly in a better mood than when she'd boarded a short time ago. Funny how that happened.

* * *

Well, damn.

Guess he _should _expected this to happen. Why wouldn't it? Shepard _was _the best. She had proof to discredit Saren and had succeeded in getting the turian booted from the spectres. And now? Shepard had been promoted in his place.

Commander Shepard was now the very first human in the galaxy to become a spectre.

Shit.

His opinions of spectres...well, they wouldn't change right away but he wouldn't hold them over Shepard. She was different from anyone he'd ever met.

Sure was taking them a long time though.

The investigation was finished and they'd been docked for over two days. Six hours ago, Shepard's induction into the spectres had been broadcast live throughout the entire galaxy – every news channel, every comm feed, every single site on the extranet. Joker had expected them to return once it had concluded, for a party to celebrate if nothing else.

"Captain on deck," the ship's VI announced, as if on cue. Speak of the devil.

When he turned to greet Anderson he was surprised to see Shepard standing there with Alenko, Williams, a turian, a krogan, and a quarian. Anderson was nowhere in sight though. Was the VI malfunctioning, off the rocks again, or something?

"Where's Anderson?" He asked as the others wandered off toward the CIC, not concerned with greeting him just yet even though the quarian gave him a half wave as she passed. Joker decided he liked her, even though she might as well be a walking suit. He had to wonder again, for like the thousandth time, what they really looked like. "I see you've brought the whole station back with you."

"Maybe half, but not all." She chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say? I'm the friendly type. Except when it comes to Udina." She pursed her lips almost comically. "He pretty much twisted Anderson's arm, made him turn the Normandy over to me. We're going after Saren."

"No shit! Really? And Anderson just stood there and took it?"

"He kind of had to, but he trusts us to take care of the old girl."

Joker shook his head; he never liked Udina. Guy rubbed him the wrong way, gave him the heebie jeebies, the creeps, bad vibes, and whatever else bad guys gave people. "Where we off to then Captain?"

"Oh come on Joker, don't go all formal on me now. Shepard is fine." She smirked as she crossed her arms. "We're after Liara T'soni. Turns out an asari matriarch is working with Saren. T'soni is her daughter and – "

"You think she'll have some information," he finished for her. She nodded once and unfolded her arms. "Whenever you're ready then, Shepard. Punch in coordinates at the galaxy map and I'll get you there in no time. You know, since I'm the best and all."

"I don't doubt it, Joker." She laughed as she came to stand behind him. "It's time to address the crew."

"Yes, ma'am," he acknowledged, hitting the key to turn on the ship wide comm link. Chasing down a rogue spectre with Commander Shepard? Hell yeah.

Apparently, the crew was in agreement.


	4. Close Calls and Smiles

**A/N: **Sorry about not updating this. My muse was occupied with other things...thanks for the reviews! And favorites! Follows, too! I am happy to get any at all. Especially with a very first, on-going, chapter Shoker fic.

**Disclaimer: **Bioware owns Mass Effect.

* * *

**Close Calls and Smiles  
**

* * *

Finding this Liara T'Soni turned out to be easier said than done. Eventually, with Shepard's determination and his skill at the controls of the Normandy, they were able to locate the asari. All they had been told was she was somewhere in the Artemis Tau Cluster. Now they were in the Knossos system of the cluster, stationed just outside the planet Therum.

Shepard paced behind him and Joker's eyes followed her like cat followed a mouse.

Finally, he broke the silence with, "you keep pacing like that you're going to burn that figure eight into the floor. Hell, that scowl just might become permanent."

She stopped and turned toward him with an arched brow. Despite the words not being all that original, a smile was teasing the edges of her lips. He could see it in the way the corners twitched. "For all you know, it might be."

"What's got you so worked up then?" That sounded a lot dirtier out loud than it did in his head.

She grimaced sheepishly. "How long did it take us to find out where this Doctor T'Soni was?"

He clucked his tongue. "Couple days; luckily you had me, or else it would have taken the better part of a week."

"Cock sure as always. Anyway – my point is this; we don't know what's down there. I like knowing what I'm getting myself into."

"This coming from the woman who fought off the batarians on Elysium? The hero of the Skyllian Blitz?"

Shepard rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Did you stop to think that maybe that's _why _I like knowing what I'm getting myself into?"

"Touche."

She pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Getting any readings on the surface, Joker?"

"Nothing solid, Commander. Too much interference."

"Shit, well, guess we have no choice but to go in blind. You," she pointed at him meaningfully, "be ready to get our asses out of there if need be."

He couldn't help but grin as he replied, "Aye-aye ma'am."

* * *

Shortly after Shepard, along with Kaidan and Tali, had landed on the surface, Joker was quick to warn them of his 'off-the-charts' readings. Along with her earlier ambivalence, the readings were broadcasting trouble as brightly as the Chora's Den neon lights. After a dozen tension riddled moments of nail biting suspense, Shepard and her squad, in the Mako, were ambushed by Geth. Waves of them. Joker could only watch as drop ships flew in low to drop off troops and mechs; if he was to swoop in and help the commander, he would be giving away the position of the ship. Sort of a contradiction to being a stealth vessel. Despite his cool and often nonchalant demeanor, Joker was twitchy up until the moment Shepard(and the others, of course) entered the cave in search of the asari doctor.

He was almost relieved, but – as always – things were quick to go from bad to worse.

"Joker!" Shepard's voice came through the comm after a very pregnant silence that had Joker on the edge of his seat. "Ace! Hey, do you read me?"

"Aye-aye ma'am! Keeping all your teeth down there?"

"Barely! The mountain is about to come down around my ears, it seems!" She laughed, despite the serious gravity of the situation. "Remember what I said before? Ready to get our asses out of here? On the double, if you don't mind!"

"On my way Commander! Rest assured, there's a fire under my ass!"

Joker's fingers flew across the piloting controls, directing the Normandy to the last coordinates he'd received on Shepard's current position. Irritation spiked briefly at the appearance of smoke wafting from all sides of the mountain. Was the Commander in a bloody volcano? Sure Therum's surface consisted of more lava than land, but damn! Shepard seemed intent on testing his cock-sure attitude – or she really did believe that he was as he claimed; the best.

"Come on. Come on." He felt like he was holding his breath. He probably was, because he felt slightly dizzy by the time he sucked in a breath at Shepard's appearance. He kept the ship as close as he could without risking hull damage as Shepard sprinted out of the collapsing caves; pulling up the rear as the rest of the squad – plus one – ran out before her. The rocks and mountain crumbled behind her and she had the gall, while panting and flushed, to grin cheekily back at the mountain.

The feeling that he'd swallowed his heart didn't ease until Shepard – and the rest of the squad – were safely back on board the Normandy. Only then, and when he safely placed the Normandy away from the _volcano_, did it let up.

"Hey Commander?" He fired up the comm with a heavy sigh, though a smirk teased the edges of his lips. "For future reference, the Normandy isn't equipped to handle landing in exploding volcanoes. They tend to fry our sensors and damage our hull. Just saying."

"We almost _died _and your pilot is cracking jokes?" exclaimed an unknown voice; this must have been the newest of their team, the asari, Liara T'soni. With that one sentence, dripping in unbelieving contempt, left Joker feeling like he might not end up liking the new addition.

"You'll get used to it," Shepard assured with a chuckle. "He just saved our asses. If anyone gets to be cocky, it's him."

Joker found himself grinning, suddenly more at ease in that moment than he had been for, well, a long time. By the time the meeting adjourned and Shepard had hung up on the council and their bullshit(much to his amusement), he was still sitting there in his seat, grinning like an idiot. When Shepard came strolling out toward the cockpit, whistling, he continued to grin, for her to see. She saw it and returned it, pearly whites and all; Joker realized then that he didn't mind looking like an idiot if it got her to grin like that.

After all, she did have an amazing smile.


End file.
